black_magic_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Faint
Note Please correct any grammar mistakes, thank you! Faint is a special/event class from Black Magic II. Introduction Faint is a heavily unbalanced version of Assailant exclusive to Admins, players were able to play as Faint from 9/27/19 to 9/28/19 This was an event class. (Part of Huge_Nazo’s Birthday Event) Huge_Nazo allowed everyone to play as Faint since it was his birthday. Pros * Incredible combo potential. (Some say this class can kill people in one combo) Cons * Admin-Exclusive Movelist Auto Combos Light Auto Combo (Z) L.AC1 - A kick with a trail similar to Assailant's heavy, only with wind. L.AC2 '- Faint stomps on his enemy's foot. '''L.AC3 '- Faint charges up his kick and kicks the enemy. '''L.AC4 - '' Faint does a roundhouse kick in the air, pushing the enemy away.'' Heavy Auto Combo (X) Edit H.AC1 - Faint will stand still charging their fist, the longer you hold onto x, the farther you go. Pressing C, the player will uppercut their opponent into the air. This move is good for a combo. Aerial Light Auto Combo (Z) Same as Assailant. Except J.AC 4 is JH.AC 1. Aerial Heavy Auto Combo (X) 'JH.AC 1 '- Faint spins around with his feet, wind around their legs, referencing Fox's Down Air in Melee. E - When pressing E, the player will form a yellow aura with stars, and dash to their opponent (this is known as BD, or "BreakDown"). If the opponent gets hit, the opponent will get stunned with stars floating around their head. For a short while, they will be back up. Once again, this is good for a combo. Q - the Q button is basically a Guardbreaker (Q is called GB for short). You can use Q if the opponent is Guarding themselves. When they got hit with the Guardbreaker, they will get pinned to the ground by the player stomping. This might not work for the Assailant Duelist’s ”5” Move. (Advanced Block) V - the V button is a sprinting/dashing button. Use this if you want to get away or near your opponent and also get to a location fast. You can also sprint by tapping "W" 2 times. B- the B button is a guard button. In order to use this. (You must hold the button down for as long as you want to be protected) Use this if you want to guard yourself for a bit, but if somebody breaks you'r guard, you will get stunned for a long time. To know if somebody has guard activated, they will have a shield aura around them Special Moves SP1 - Faint charges up a small punch, then makes a small dash towards the enemy, then punch his opponent, pushing his enemy away a bit. (Can be used in the air) SP2 - Faint gets a giant sword and smashes it into the ground, dealing devastating damage to whoever is near the sword. SP2 requires 2 heat. SP3 - Faint stomps the ground to deal damage while he is preparing for his move. Then, Faint performs 3 bicycle kicks, dealing damage to anyone he catches in his path. SP4 - Faint crouches down and zaps the opponent with a burst of energy protruding from his eyes. (Can be used in the air/ground.) SP5 - This is like Assailant’s SP5 move, but instead of a parry, its a counter. Faint makes a circle in front of him while holding The Berseker/EnmaU’s sword entitled Relic from the first Black Magic game. If someone hits him, he slashes them and teleports somewhere far. The slash could fail though, but you can still teleport at a safe distance away from the enemy. You can time this perfectly when someone is about to hit you. This can counter projectiles or magic. SP6 - Faint grapples someone in front of him, and smashes them to the ground. This is like Assailant’s SP6, but instead of a grab, its a bearhug. Faint has no Super Moves. Appearance Faint’s Gauntlets looks like a corrupted version of the Assailant’s Great War skin. Correction: Huge_Nazo reused his gauntlets he made for Draconis and reskinned it for Faint. Activation In the lobby, you have to say “;fai” (Without the quotation marks) and enter battle or training. Trivia This was the first class to ever be released as a special/event class. This class was an admin exclusive until Huge_Nazo’s Birthday/Faint event. Faint was a temporary class. Faint was turned into a skin in 9/28/19, meaning its not an official class anymore. But it’s still available for admins from QQ Studios. Category:Classes Category:Special Classes Category:Corruption Category:Duelist Category:Event Classes Category:QQ Studios only Classes